The invention relates to a vehicle bumper of the type generally set forth in DAS (German Auslegeschrift) No. 2,361,213.
In conventional bumpers designed to be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle there is a sliding member constructed as an offset holding bracket having a U-shaped cross-sectional profile open toward the body and a retaining member fashioned as a rectangular body having a window-like aperture. The sliding member is displaceable in the window-like opening of the body, which opening is lined with a synthetic resin, in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. There is a broad side of the rectangular body which lies horizontally and the sliding member is narrower than this broad side in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The thus-constructed mounting for the end parts of the bumper has the disadvantage that, with an impact exerted thereon approximately in the transverse direction of the vehicle toward the vehicle body, the thus-produced impact energy is not absorbed with the result that at least the sliding member can very easily be deformed in its guide zone and thus rendered questionable in its operability, i.e., if called upon to slide in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.